Biester
by JonahThera
Summary: die Jungs sollen überrascht werden, alle Charakter


„Ich bin echt gespannt." Tony grinste breit und schaute zu McGee und seinem Boss. Die drei Herren standen vor einem orientalischen Restaurant und warteten im Moment noch auf Ducky und Jimmy. Am gestrigen tage hatten sie alle einen Zettel mit Uhrzeit und Ort auf ihrem Tisch zu liegen gehabt, wo sie sich heute treffen sollten. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, von wem die Zettel waren, da sie mit Computer geschrieben waren, oder was sie nun erwartete. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe auch der Pathologe und sein Assistent ankamen. Interessiert betrachteten sie das Restaurant und sahen fragend zu den bereits Anwesenden, die unwissend mit den Schultern zuckten. Allen, sogar Gibbs, war die Anspannung anzusehen, als sich die Tür zum Restaurant öffnete und eine in orientalische Gewänder gehüllte Frau ihnen gegenüber stand. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung wurden sie hinein gebeten. Irritiert sah Jimmy die Frau mit dem halbverhüllten Gesicht an. Irgendwie kam sie ihm extrem bekannt vor. Ihre dunklen Augen zeigten kurz ein Funkeln, bevor er weiter ging und sich zu den anderen Herren an den zugewiesenen Tisch auf dem Boden setzte. Im Hintergrund spielte leise orientalische Musik und die Herren sahen sich aufmerksam um. Sie kamen sich vor wie im Orient. Der Tisch, an dem sie saßen, war der einzige in dem großen Restaurantraum und befand sich genau in der Mitte. Wieder kam eine Frau zu ihnen und reichte ihnen die Karten. Diesmal schaute McGee etwas überrascht. Auch ihr Gesicht war verschleiert, doch ihre grünen Augen glitzerten ihn geheimnisvoll an. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, verging einige Zeit, ehe ihnen das Essen gebracht wurde.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, wem wir diesen Abend zu verdanken haben.", meinte Ducky, während er eine der fremden Speisen probierte.

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Es ist doch sehr eigenartig.", murmelte Gibbs und drehte ein Stück Fleisch hin und her, bevor er es in den Mund schob. Tony ließ es sich stumm schmecken und fixierte zwei Damen, die etwas abseits standen. Auch sie konnte man nicht erkennen, doch sie flüsterten leise miteinander und schienen sich dabei ganz gut zu amüsieren. Sie trugen auch das Geschirr ab, als die fünf Herren mit dem Essen fertig waren. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte einer der Beiden ihnen bedeutet sitzen zu bleiben. Langsam wurde die Musik lauter.

Mit anmutigen Bewegungen tauchten nach einer Weile die vier Frauen in orientalischen Bauchtanzgewändern auf und begannen zur Musik passend um sie herum zu tanzen. Nur bei einer Frau waren die Haare nicht verhüllt, aber ihr Gesicht. Ihre langen brauen Locken fielen elegant über ihre Schultern und wiegten im Takt ihrer Bewegungen umher. Sie schien auch die beste Tänzerin zu sein. Elegant schwang sie ihre Hüften und ließ ihre Arme wie zwei Schlangen hin und her wiegen. Ihre fast schwarzen Augen blitzten gefährlich verführerisch. Die anderen Damen vollführten einfachere Bewegungen, die allerdings nicht minder verzaubernd waren. Anscheinend hatten die Vier sichtlich Spaß, den Herren den Kopf zu verdrehen, denn jeder von ihnen folgten ihnen mit dem Blick wie hypnotisiert. Tonys stand der Mund offen und es schien ein Wunder zu sein, dass er bei diesen erotischen Bewegungen nicht anfing zu sabbern. Aber auch Jimmy und Tim konnten den Blick kaum von ihnen lösen, genauso wenig, wie sie stillsitzen konnten. Langsam wippten sie zur Musik mit. Jethro grinste breit und beugte sich zu Ducky, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dieser sah ihn überrascht an, grinste dann aber auch breit.

Eine der Damen fixierte den Grauhaarigen und lockte ihn zu sich. Jethro schüttelte stumm den Kopf und erhob sich. Mit einem Grinsen trat er an die Frau, die gut einen Kopf kleiner war als er, und sah sie von oben herab an. Ihre Augen blitzten und sie begann um ihn herum zu tanzen, wobei sie ihn immer wieder knapp berührte. Gibbs ließ es geschehen und es schien ihn auch durchaus zu gefallen.

„Wenn Jenny das sehen könnte, würde sie ausflippen.", lachte Tony leise.

„Gott sei Dank, sieht sie es nicht.", meinte Tim und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Wobei Ziva, Michelle und Abby wohl nicht anders reagieren würden, wenn sie sehen würde, wie wir die Tänzerinnen anstarren.", gab Jimmy zu bedenken, konnte seinen Blick aber trotzdem nicht von den Genannten lösen und wippte mit dem Kopf im Takt der Hüften mit. Tim und Tony nickten und seufzten vernehmlich. Letzterer wurde inzwischen extrem von der Frau mit den lockigen Haaren bezirzt und er hatte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen, um sie nicht zu berühren, als er eine feine Narbe an ihrem Oberschenkel bemerkte. Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und betrachtete die Tänzerin genauer. Ducky grinste noch immer belustig vor sich hin und beobachtete, wie Gibbs immer mehr von der Frau, die um ihn herum tanzte, regelrecht verführt wurde. Schließlich packte er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie ein Stück näher. Die anderen Frauen verharrten an ihren Plätzen, schwangen ihre Hüften aber weiter betörend hin und her. Doch die anderen Männer sahen Gibbs scharf an. Dieser hatte eine Hand auf das Kopftuch der Frau gelegt, die ihn abwartend und mit funkelnden Augen ansah.

„Ihr seid Biester.", meinte er und fixierte sie mit einem stechenden Blick. Tim und Tony zogen scharf die Luft ein und warteten auf das, was nun kam. Doch gegen ihre Erwartungen begann ihr Boss zu grinsen. Langsam schob er das Kopftuch in den Nacken und entfernte somit auch das Tuch, das ihr Gesicht verhüllte. Zum Vorschein kamen ein paar rote Haare und ein breites, strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich erkennst.", flüsterte Jenny und Gibbs kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, bevor er sie küsste. Ungläubig starrte sein Team ihn an. Erst nach Sekunden bewegten sie ihre Blicke zu den restlichen Damen, die noch immer die Hüften kreisen ließen. Tony schnaufte mit einem belustigen Grinsen, bevor er die Dame mit den langen Locken auf seinen Schoß zog und das Tuch vor ihrem Gesicht entfernte.

„Biester!", murmelnde nun auch er, verschloss im nächsten Moment aber bereits Zivas Lippen mit seinen. Nun sprang Tim auf und steuerte zielstrebig auf die Dame zu, die ihnen die Karten gebracht hatte. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten unschuldig und doch verführend. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung befreite er sie von den Tüchern.

„Ich muss ihnen zustimmen. Ihr seid Biester.", grinste er. Abby zog einen Schmollmund, doch im nächsten Moment grinste sie breit und zog ihren Liebsten an sich. Jimmy schien noch immer vollkommen irritiert und bekam so auch nicht mit, dass die letzte Dame neben ihm Platz genommen hatte und ihn nun aus dunklen Augen erwartungsvoll ansah. Leicht stupste sie ihn an und gewann so endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Noch immer ungläubig starrte er sie und hob nur langsam die Hand, um ihr das Tuch vom Kopf zu streichen. Michelle grinste ihn belustigt an.

„So erschrocken, dass wir es sind?" Jimmy nickte nur stumm, nahm sie dann aber in den arm und stahl ihr einen sanften Kuss. Nach wenigen Minuten saßen sie alle beieinander und die Damen lachten sich einfach nur schlapp.

„Ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen müssen, als Gibbs Jenny geküsst hat.", lachte Abbs und alle Vier schüttelten amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wessen blöde Idee war das überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Gibbs und zog Jenny noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. Alle zeigten zugleich auf Ziva, die unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte, als die Herren sie scharf anfunkelten.

„Was? Wir wollten euch doch nur zeigen, wie der Bauchtanzkurz so läuft." Mit großen, dunklen Augen sah sie in die Runde und die anderen Frauen taten es ihr gleich.

„Wie meinten die anderen so passend, ihr seid einfach nur Biester.", meinte Ducky und seufzte Kopf schüttelnd, während der Rest laut lachte.


End file.
